You're in My Heart
by Chimalmaht
Summary: [Cats fic] A story of how Etcetera and Pouncival came to join the tribe and Admetus being accepted by the other members of the tribe.
1. Etcetera and Pouncival

Pouncival shivered and cuddled closer to his sister. Etcetera was no warmer though. Both kittens were wet, scared and freezing. It was early November and it had just stopped raining. Not able to find a large enough shelter to hold both of them, Pouncival and Etcetera had taken turns hiding inside a shoebox.

"Etcy, where's momma and poppa?" Pounce asked.

"I don't know Pounce." She looked around. In the distance she could see a moving figure. It vaguely resembled a cat, so she figured that's what it must be. "But there's someone who might. Come on!" Pounce ran after his sister. After sprinting several yards, Pounce knew what the shape was.

"Uh, Etcy? Stop!" he shouted. She did, but it was too late. They had been spotted by the Pollicle.

"Run Pounce, quick!" Etcetera yelled as she went speeding past him. Both kits were running faster then they ever imagined they could. Of course, they had the snapping jaws of a seemingly starved Pollicle on their tails.

"Etcy, into that pipe!" Pounce directed. Etcetera turned sharply to her left, Pouncival right behind her. Luckily, the pipe was too small for the Pollicle to fit all the way into. The kits curled into each other, facing away from the opening of the pipe.

Etcetera shrieked as the Pollicle stuck its head in and almost bit her tail. Pounce pulled her deeper into the pipe. The two kits lay down next to each other, not having the energy to see where the pipe led.

"We still don't know where momma and poppa are Etcy. And now I'm extremely hungry too." Etcetera sighed.

"I know Pouncival, but what can I do?" Etcetera sighed again and started to cry. Pounce looked horrified.

"I'm sorry Etcy!" he exclaimed, jumping up. "I didn't mean to make you cry!" Pounce tried to lick off her tears, but was brushed away.

"It's not your fault Pounce. I'm just so scared and cold and hungry," Etcetera explained. He nodded and sunk down next to her, crying too now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter was short. The next few will be too, but they get longer. And in case anybody is actually wondering, the titles of the chapters will just be named after whose point of view the story is from. Tell me what you think so far!


	2. Admetus

"Sheesh, some cats can sure be mean. I hate them all," Admetus mumbled to himself. It wasn't his fault he was shy. And so what if he was an easy target. _Doesn't mean the others should pick on me._

He quickly scanned the junkyard for somewhere dry, quiet, and far away from Tumblebrutus. Admetus spotted a pipe not too far away, so he decided to sit in there until Mistoffelees' and Electra's laughter had died down.

Admetus curled up into a ball and wondered why kittens were so cruel. He wasn't that much of a dork. That's what he always told himself anyway. Demeter told him he wasn't a dork at all, but he knew that wasn't true. He didn't know where Demeter was and didn't feel like trying to find her at the moment. So he just lay there by himself, trying to be a tom and not cry. He heard a Pollicle barking nearby. This made him curl up even tighter.

After awhile, Admetus thought he heard crying from deep inside the pipe. Cocking his head, he decided to investigate, glad he wasn't the only miserable one today. What he found surprised him though; two kittens curled into each other sobbing. They were even younger than Electra. It didn't like they were too much older than Jemima, the youngest kitten in the tribe.

Admetus backed out of the pipe. He hadn't ever seen such a dirty kitten as those two.

"Jenny! Jelly! Munkustrap! Anybody that's older than me! Come quick! Hurry, hurry!" Admetus shouted, running in a large circle.

"What is it Admetus?" Demeter asked, appearing over the top of a junkpile. She had been the first one to hear his cries.

"Aww Dem. It's awful. Real awful."

"What's awful Admetus? You have to tell me so I can help."

"These two kittens Dem, younger than Electra, I think. Anyway, they're in the pipe. All dirty and smelly and crying," Admetus finished. But Demeter had been gone once he said pipe. "Hey, wait up!" he yelled after her.

By the time Admetus reached the pipe, Demeter had already coaxed the female onto her lap. The boy was a bit more hesitant, but as soon as Admetus entered, he promptly jumped into Demeter's lap, as if he were afraid of the older tom.

"Hey Admetus. This is Etcetera and Pouncival. Guys, this is my friend, Admetus," Demeter made the introductions. "They are going to come home with me. Munkustrap and I will raise them," she explained to Admetus. He nodded and followed Demeter out of the pipe. Both kits were clinging on to Demeter like she would be lost forever if they let go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Well, I apologize for such a short chapter again. These were written way back in June, and I had issues developing chapter's back then. Yeah, well, keep reviewing!

Jemima-luvah: A literary genius, eh (B, C, D, E... ok, sorry. Just remembering something Krissy told me)? I knew there was a reason I hang out with you! :P Just kidding.

Mystitat: Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. They will get longer though, I promise. And was that last part directly aimed at me, or were you just letting me know? Cause it kind of sounds like you're saying I don't have good ideas.


	3. Munkustrap

Munkustrap was wandering around the junkyard, looking for Demeter. He wanted to say good-bye to her before his humans took him away on a two-week vacation. As he wandered, he greeted the other Jellicles, stopping to talk to a few of them. It was mostly small talk, which once again gave him the feeling that sometimes the Jellicles were a little uncomfortable talking to him. Not knowing why they would be bothered him, so he just pushed the thought out of his head and continued looking for his mate. When he spotted her though, she didn't look like she normally did.

Demeter was dirty, which was unusual for her. She usually tried to keep her fur impeccably clean, being proud of her gold colored fur. Now, not too much of the gold color was showing through the dirt that covered her body. And the grin on her face was the biggest he'd seen it in a long time.

Admetus was standing behind her and was also dirty. He didn't look nearly as happy as Demeter did though. Munkustrap saw why almost immediately. Two young kittens clung to Demeter's legs, a look of fright mixed with a little excitement on their faces. Demeter had always been whom Admetus came to for motherly advice and love, his real mother having been killed in a car accident. Now, with two other kittens, she would be too busy for him. At least, that's how Admetus would see it.

"Munkustrap," Demeter said, interrupting the tabby's thoughts. "This is Etcetera and Pouncival. They don't know where their mom and dad are, so I told them we would take care of them," she explained. She looked at him, her eyes begging for him to please say yes.

Munkustrap couldn't help but smile. This was the old Demeter. The one he had loved before Macavity took her and tortured her so horribly. Sure, he had loved her after she came back, but it had been hard on him. He didn't like seeing her so jumpy and scared. Even though she had been getting better the past few months, she still wasn't quite the same. Munku understood why and knew she would probably never be the same, but this was close and he was happy. He also knew she had always wanted kittens of her own, but had been afraid to after coming back. Seeing her so happy and knowing what she wanted most, he couldn't say no. He held out his arms to Demeter, who bent down, picked up Etcetera, and placed her in his paws. He held her to his chest and cuddled her. Demeter did the same to Pouncival.

"Ok Dem, we'll raise them." Then he remembered why he was looking for her in the first place. "Oh yeah. My humans are taking me away on a two-week vacation tomorrow," he told her. She looked disappointed, but shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure the rest of the Jellicles will help me until you get back, right? And Admetus will probably be thrilled to give extra help. I'll have him help me with whatever the others can't. Won't that be fun Ad?" Demeter turned around to ask him, but he was no where in sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner. I wasn't feeling very good yesterday or Friday. And then we went to the pumpkin patch with my cousins, which was pretty fun until it started to rain considering I didn't have a hood or a coat that would actually keep me dry. I didn't even get a pumpkin! Oh well, I guess.

Krissy: It was very tempting for me to write it too. :P That's good. I hope the lack of skills won't keep others away though.

Jemima-luvah: Legions of fans? I wouldn't say I had legions. You, Etcy, and Vickie don't exactly make a legion. And if you give people any more hints to what's going to happen, you won't be reading what I wrote this weekend.


	4. Etcetera and Pouncival

Etcetera gasped as she looked up. A concerned looking queen was staring at her and Pouncival. The queen took a tiny step forward when Etcetera looked at her. Pounce lifted his head to see why his sister had gasped. His eyes opened wide with fright when he saw Demeter.

The elder queen smiled softly at the two young cats. Etcetera, encouraged by the smile, stood up slowly and took a tentative step forward. Demeter extended a golden paw towards the kitten. Etcy carefully sniffed the paw that was held out to her, trying her best to be brave.

Pouncival was watching his sister the entire time, wondering what she thought she was doing. This queen could be dangerous. He watched a look of relief spread across Etcetera's face as she smelled the paw.

Etcetera recognized the smell from somewhere. She couldn't place where from, but knew that she had never been harmed by a cat she had met yet. Holding out her own little paw, she met the larger one. Looking up, she noticed the smile had spread across the older queen's whole face now. Demeter sat down and the younger queen took a careful step into her lap before flopping down, looking for comfort.

When Etcetera turned to tell Pouncival to tell him it was ok, she saw he had backed up against the wall of the pipe. Just then, another cat came running into the pipe.

"Demeter, why'd you..." he trailed off when he saw a kitten curled up on her lap, and another one jump onto her when he entered.

Demeter was too busy staring at the two kits in her lap to notice the look of hurt and confusion on Admetus' face. Etcy and Pounce noticed it though and glanced at each other.

"Hey Admetus. This is Etcetera and Pouncival," Demeter said, pointing to first the female, then the male. "Guys, this is my friend Admetus," Demeter finished the introductions. Pouncival waved, trying to be friendly, but the other male just stared. "They're going to come home with me. Munku and I will raise them." Etcetera watched the older kitten nod.

As Demeter stood, Pounce and Etcetera each grabbed one of her legs so they wouldn't fall off. Admetus followed Demeter, who could barely walk but was giggling anyways, out of the pipe. When Etcy and Pouncival turned around to look at him, he glared. Scared, they glanced at each other before deciding to keep their eyes facing forward.

The two surveyed the area they were walking in and realized they were in a large junkyard. They had been in a quite a few junkyards before, having been street cats before being seperated from their parents. This one seemed different though. Neither of them knew why or how, they just knew there was something different about it.

It wasn't long before they met up with another cat, a silver tabby. He and the queen Etcy andd Pounce were clutching too were talking. Not wanting to be rude and eavesdrop, Pouncival turned his head. He noticed Admetus walking away, feet dragging and head down. He wanted to follow, curious why the other cat was so sad and angry, but didn't want to get into trouble.

When he turned back around, he saw the tabby hold out his arms, like he wanted a hug. Instead, the golden queen bent down and lifted Etcetera into his arms. Pounce was surprised, and by the look on his sister's face, she was too. As the large tabby laughed and hugged her, Etcetera's surprise turned into happiness and she snuggled in closer to his chest.

Wanting to be part of the love, Pounce pawed at Demeter's leg until she bent down and picked him up too. The two adults talked for awhile longer before Demeter turned around and noticed Admetus was gone. Pounce smelled how worried Demeter was that he was missing, and he, being the cat he was, became worried too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Ugh, I feel horrible and I hurt. I think I'm going to go sleep after I put this up.

Jemima-luvah: What legions of fans on the Internet? The few people that like my stories don't make up a legion either. And I told Bompa. She wasn't on this morning though, so she won't get it until tomorrow.

Krissy4: I'm pretty sure your question will be answered soon. Don't worry. I probably won't get a pumpkin because I like to paint rather than carve them, but my mother won't buy pumpkin paint this year. And I don't think I'm sick enough to go to the hospital. I hope not anyway. That wouldn't be any fun.


	5. Admetus

Admetus slunk away once Munkustrap looked back to Demeter. Now he had no friends and no mother. Well, technically Demeter wasn't his mother, but she took care of him like one. After his mother had died, he refused to leave the oven where they had lived. Shuddering at the memories as he crawled under the old car, he couldn't help but remember what had happened that night, only six months ago.

_"Ok Balam, you cross first," his mom said. They were attempting to cross the road so they could reach the junkyard they lived in. Balam looked at his mother nervously._

_"It's ok dear, I'll be right behind you, and Admetus will be right behind me. No cars are coming, go now!" But as soon as Balam stepped into the road, a truck came speeding around the corner._

_"Balam!" his mother screamed as she saw the car. She jumped out into the road to push Balam to safety, but was too late to save him. Not late enough to be missed by the back tires though. Admetus stood on the curb in shock. His only brother and his momma, dead in the road. He stared at the bloody mess._

_"Momma! Balam!" he was finally able to scream as full realization hit him. He was sobbing now. Not paying attention, he darted across the street, then several more, to reach the junkyard. He ran straight for the old oven he lived in with his mom and little brother._

Admetus shivered at the memories. He didn't want to remember, but he couldn't stop the thoughts.

_It was several days after his mom had died. All the Jellicles had come to see him, but he didn't want to talk. He let Coricopat and Tantomile tell the others what had happened after they came to visit and opened up his mind to theirs. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots had been bringing him meals, but that was the only time they came. And now, in an attempt to get him to come out, they had been putting his food outside the doorway. He didn't care though; he would starve if he had too. Just then, somebody knocked on the side of his oven._

_"Can I come in?" It was Demeter, the only one, he realized, who hadn't been to see him yet. Figuring she was watching him, he shrugged, not wanting to talk. He heard her climb in and scooted closer to the back of the oven._

_"Your food was outside, so I brought it in for you," she told him._

_"Thanks." It was the first time he had said anything since the accident, and he hadn't been sure his voice would work. He liked that Demeter hadn't started off the conversation with his mom and brother, as all the other Jellicles had._

_The two sat in silence for awhile. Finally, not able to stand how quiet it was, Admetus turned his head to look at Demeter and saw she was crying. Curious, he cocked his head. Noticing, she apologized._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start crying." Looking at him again, she noticed he looked confused. "I'm no stranger to loss, Addie," she explained. "Both my parents died when I was just four months old, one more month older than you are. Then my little sister Hestia, who was too young to survive without a mother, passed away. Only Hera and I were left."_

_"Hera was my moms name," Admetus said carefully. Demeter nodded._

_"I'm your aunt Ad. Your mom was my older sister." Admetus finally felt he had found someone who actually knew how he was feeling. The others all told him they did, but they hadn't lost their mothers. He let the tears he had been holding in since after the first night fall._

_Demeter pulled him into her lap, and the two stayed like that, crying together, until Munkustrap came to tell Demeter it was getting late._

Admetus stopped the memories there. He allowed his brain to only think of the good times. Demeter had come to visit him everyday. She told him all of the junkyard news. What had finally gotten him to come out was the birth of Electra, a month later. He loved new kittens and couldn't resist going to see her. He had thought the two could be good friends, but Electra was always around Tumblebrutus.

"Oh well. I don't know why I even thought that. Balam was my only friend before. Did I really expect Electra to like me?" Admetus said aloud to himself.

"Hey Addie!" a voice behind him said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: My dad made me stay home from school today. That wasn't any fun. It's boring at my house, especially when you're sick. I did watch Cats, but just became sad cause I couldn't sing or dance. I hate this stupid cold!

Jemima-luvah: You have the best imagination! lol! That's a good one. And no, it was where it's supposed to be. I'm not that much of an idiot.

Krissy4: Pumpkinseeds are good! I don't like to carve them though. I don't know why, it just doesn't appeal to me. Probably cause I couldn't carve for my life. As for why I'm doing this to Admetus, because not enough people write about him.

Mystitat: Ok, just making sure. After I posted that and read it, I realized I sounded...paranoid would probably be the right word. No wonder my friends call me Demeter. Well, when they're up, I'll take a look and see if I could write one for you!


	6. Victoria

Victoria smiled as Admetus jumped and turned around to be face to face with her.

"Uh, h...hi V-Victoria," Admetus stammered, a blush creeping across his face. Victoria couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Sorry. So you like Leccie?" she questioned.

"I...I would, as a-a friend. If she ever said anything nice about me, at least once in awhile," Admetus told her, getting over the stammering. Victoria smiled. "What?" Admetus questioned suspiciously. Victoria was wearing her smile that meant 'I want something from you' or 'I know something you wish you knew.'

"Oh, nothing. Leccie's my best friend you know." Admetus nodded. "She tells me things she doesn't tell the others."

"That's great Vic." She could tell Admetus had no idea where this was going.

"Gosh! Toms! They're so stupid!" she declared as she stormed off.

"Hey!" she heard Admetus yell after her.

"Well?" Electra questioned as Victoria walked up to her. She had been waiting on a nearby pile of junk, watching the exchange between Victoria and Admetus. She had heard Victoria yelling and was wondering why.

"No luck. Sorry Lec, toms are just too dumb. They don't understand anything that's important," Victoria said, feeling a bit frustrated. "I made it as clear as I could without actually coming out and saying it. All the care about is stupid guard duty and whose muscles are bigger."

"Thanks for trying anyway Vic," the brown kitten whispered sadly, her ears drooping ever so slightly.

"Hey, I'm not finished yet. I'm just getting started. Next Jellicle Ball, you're going to do your solo dance with Admetus!"

"Shh!" Electra quickly shushed her white friend, blushing. "You're talking too loud! Somebody's going to hear you."

"Sorry Leccie," Victoria apologized, noticing the blush. She couldn't help but think about how easily both Electra and Admetus were embarrassed. "You two do have a lot in common you know. And you have the same nose."

"That's nice Vic. Time for a change of subject." Victoria shrugged.

"Ok. Guess what I heard while I was on my way to talk to Admetus? Demeter brought home two new kittens!" Victoria exclaimed, not giving Electra any time to guess.

"Ooh, really?" Electra asked, curiosity showing on her face.

"Yep, a tom and a queen. They're both younger than you are, no offense. Older than Jemima though," Victoria explained.

"None taken. I know I'm young. Let's go see them though. New playmates are always fun."

"Yeah. And maybe Admetus will be there," Victoria teased.

"Shut up already!" Electra yelled, hitting her friend on the arm as the two headed to the old box Demeter lived in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Sorry that took so long to get up. I wasn't actually supposed to be using the computer while I was sick, so I just snuck on to read stories when I could. But here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it.

Etcies: You're story showed up perfectly fine, don't worry. Oh, I keep forgetting to tell you! Sean emailed me! It was great. Email me soon so I can tell you about it!

Krissy: Yes, I had to make the poor kit suffer. You'll understand why as the story goes on more. Maybe. I don't know anywhere that offers carving classes. I did carve a pumpkin after all though. I went to my friend's house and they had those nifty little sheets that you tape to your pumpkin and just carve from there! So I made a pretty kitty.

Jemima-luvah: It could be a song title. Actually, I think it is now that I think of it. Either off of some Disney movie or Titanic. No, it wasn't intentional.

Mystitat: I don't just have a cold after all. It was bronchitis. I threw up a few times too. It sucks. Yes, Admetus' family hasn't met the best of fate in the past. That was really awkwardly worded, wasn't it?


	7. Demeter

"Oh no! Munkus, take these two. I've got to find Ad," Demeter said, shoving Pouncival into Munkustrap's arms and running off.

"Um," Pouncival started in a small voice. Munkustrap looked down at the small kit in his arms. "I know where Admetus is."

"Really? Where is he? We have to tell Demi. She's frantic," Munku pointed out.

"He went under that old car over there." Pounce pointed towards the car. Munku looked and saw a tail sticking out from underneath the car. Smiling, he set Pounce and Etcy down.

"Munkus, he's not in the oven. I don't know where he could be!" Demeter yelled, using her nickname for him, as she ran back to where they were standing.

"Shh, shh, Demi, it's ok. He's under the car." Munku pointed to the brown tail sticking out near one of the deflated tires.

"Thank goodness." Demeter rushed over to the car. About to scream at Admetus, she stopped as she heard voices. It sounded like Victoria was under the car with him. They seemed to be talking about Electra. Demeter waited until Victoria stalked off, yelling about how stupid toms were. She couldn't help but giggle softly. Quickly regaining her composure, she crawled under the car.

"Admetus, what did you think you were doing? I thought something terrible had happened to you," Demeter said angrily. Instead of answering, Admetus looked down. "Are you going to answer me?" she asked. Not wanting to, he sighed, feeling backed into a corner.

"Well, it's just, it's going to be different now," he explained. "You'll always be helping Etcetera and Pouncival, and taking care of them. You won't have time for me anymore." Demeter pulled Admetus into her arms.

"Don't even think like that silly. Of course I'll have time for you. We could even spend more time together, if you wanted to help me with those two." Admetus shrugged. "Well, I'll give you time to think about it by yourself." She let Admetus go and crawled back out. Turning, she saw Victoria and Electra approaching Munkustrap. Demeter reached them as Munkustrap was saying, "And this is Pouncival." Etcetera was staring longingly at the two. She jumped out of Munkustrap's arms, eager to play.

Electra started to say something to Etcetera, but stopped in mid-sentence, noticing something out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and ran, a hint of a blush creeping across her cheeks. Victoria, wanting to see what had frightened Electra and not wanting to be rude, was chewing on her lip. Finally she said, "Come on Etcetera," and ran in the direction Electra had gone. Etcetera had a look of pure joy on her face as she followed her new friend. Demeter turned and saw the sad look on Pouncival's face as he watched his sister go.

"Hey Pounce," Demeter said to get his attention. When he looked at her, she continued. "How would you like to be Munkustrap's little helper? You could tell him all the problems that the kittens are having." Pouncival cocked his head, seeming to think it over. He looked at Munku, who shrugged to say it was his choice.

"Um, ok." Pounce smiled Munkustrap, who returned the smile.

"Ok then. Munkus, why don't you introduce Pounce to everybody. I'll introduce Etcy when she's back."

"Sure. Come on Pounce. Let's see whom we can meet. Lucky for you, Skimble is here, so you can meet him. Bustopher isn't though," Demeter heard Munkustrap tell Pouncival. She sighed, shaking her head, hoping he wouldn't tell Pouncival about everybody before he met any of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I hope you all have a good day today. I don't have a whole lot more to say.

Jemima-luvah: Aww, leave the poor kits alone. You're just like Tumble and Plato. Sheesh. Yesterday was great fun, wasn't it? I enjoyed myself at least. Especially watching Matt play on the toys. That was good. Oh, for religious freedom in our constitution, they have to worship the Everlasting Cat, but they have the choice of worshipping how they want.

Krissy4: Yeah that's me. The sneak of the family. That's no fun. You should've carved it after Halloween and lit it anyway. Those school bells have a knack for ringing at all the wrong times, don't they?

Etcies: Although you didn't review, I wanted to tell you Sean emailed me again. It sounded like he never wanted to talk to me again though. And he didn't even say anything about being gay or bi. Sheesh. Oh, and Jemima-luvah's doing good on our constitution.


	8. Electra

"So, Etcetera," Electra started to say. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Admetus walking towards where she was standing. Her eyes opened wide and she turned around and ran, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks.

She quickly ran up a pile of junk, and behind a toaster, sitting for awhile to calm herself down. She had no idea why she had gotten so scared.

"Electra?" The kitten jumped at the sound of her name behind her.

"Victoria! Don't scare me like that!" Electra exclaimed.

"Sorry Lec. I was just wondering what scared you so bad." Electra sighed.

"I saw Admetus coming," she explained.

"You're really confusing, you know that? You want him to know that you like him, but you run when you see him."

"You like Admetus?" Etcetera asked, poking her head over the toaster.

"Vic, did you have to bring her?" Electra groaned. Victoria shrugged.

"She'd have joined our group soon enough anyway. Jemima's coming in next month too," Victoria reminded her friend.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anybody. I was just wondering cause he doesn't seem to like me or Pounce at all," Etcetera said.

"That's just because Demeter took him in too. Something happened to him when he was younger. Demeter's just a caring goody-goody who likes kits too much for her own good," Victoria explained in a nasty tone. Etcetera and Electra stared at her in surprise.

"Hey!" a new voice shouted. Electra couldn't help but blush as Admetus pulled himself up next to the young queens. "Demeter's a great cat. Better than you can ever hope to be Victoria. So you better just keep your fat mouth closed," he shouted. "Come on Etcetera. Demeter wants us back. You shouldn't be hanging around this company anyway." Etcetera slowly followed Admetus down the junkpile, turning to wave good-bye. Electra waved back, but Victoria just glared.

"Victoria! Now Admetus hates me. Good job," Electra said angrily.

"Hey! Calm down. He doesn't hate you, he hates me. Which is ok, because I don't like him either."

"He still won't want to come near me though. I'm always with you," Electra reminded Victoria. Vic sighed.

"I'm sorry Leccie. I'll apologize to him too then." Victoria walked away, muttering under her breath. Electra rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if her and Vikki would always be best friends.

A/N: Well aren't you readers lucky? You get two chapters in one day! I'm even thinking about putting up the next letters by Bombi and Tugger. I'll see what I can do.

Jemima-luvah: If you say so. It's still teasing though. That's cool. I went to my great-grandparent's 50th anniversary afterwards. There were some pretty cute kids there too. Like my second cousin Miete. She's only like 9 months old or something like that. And then my cousin Sean who's 19 months. Little kids are so adorable!

Krissy4: Well good job on speed reading and reviewing. Luckily the chapters aren't too long yet. Your other teacher sounds funny. If my teachers were like that, I'd get in trouble often. I call people Pollicles too much for my own good. Good luck bowling and have fun!


	9. Pouncival

Pouncival rolled over in his sleep, right on top of Demeter. His eyes popped open as he felt himself hit her.

"Sorry," he whispered quietly, not sure if he had even awakened the older queen. She opened one eye and smiled at him.

"It's ok. I've got a rather small box for a home. Usually it's just me here. I'll be sure to find a bigger one for us in the morning," she told him. He nodded, then turned over so she wouldn't see he was still awake. Pouncival wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. He missed his mom and dad. Demeter and Munkustrap were nice, but they weren't as good as the real things.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered when his dad had been trying to teach him how to catch a mouse. They had a ton of fun that day, but in the end, Pouncival still couldn't catch a mouse. He wondered who would teach him now.

"Etcy," Pounce whispered, poking his sister's side.

"What Pounce?" she asked through a yawn.

"I was just wondering, who's going to teach us how to hunt mice?"

"Pouncival, I don't know. Probably Munkustrap. Why do you care this early?" she asked, annoyed.

"I was just remembering when Daddy took me mouse hunting."

"I remember that," Etcy whispered, her tone softening. "Mommy took me bird hunting that day. I didn't do too great."

"Me neither." The two giggled softly into the blanket they were lying on.

"I guess we better be quieter or we'll wake Demeter. What do you think about her?" Etcetera asked Pounce.

"I like her. She's really nice and cool."

"I agree with you. Victoria doesn't like her though. I don't know why. Admetus heard her say something mean about her and got really mad. It was scary," Etcetera told Pouncival.

"I think I would like Admetus too. He seems like a nice kit. I wish I had an older brother. That'd be cool," Pouncival said.

"Yeah. Then he wouldn't let anybody pick on us." The two nodded in agreement before Etcetera fell back asleep. Pounce sighed out of boredom. He saw through the hole in the box that served as a door that the sun was starting to come up. Carefully standing up and stepping over Demeter's legs, Pouncival put his paws down outside the door. Seeing something move out of the corner of his eye, Pounce turned his head. It was Munkustrap about to leave the junkyard.

"Munkustrap!" Pounce yelled as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake anybody else up. The kit quickly caught up to Munku. "Munkustrap, when you get back, will you teach me and Etcy how to hunt mice?" he asked, out of breath.

"Calm down Pounce. Why are you so eager to learn?"

"Well, it's just, that's what Daddy was teaching us before he disappeared." Munku smiled at the sad kit in front of him.

"Sure bud. As soon as I'm back. Right now I have to go though. I promise when I get home I will." Munkustrap patted Pouncival's shoulder as he stood up. "Be good for Demeter, ok?" Pouncival nodded as he watched the tabby walk down the street.

Turning to go back to his new house, Pouncival saw somebody else walking along the top of a small tire at the bottom of a junkpile. Wondering whom it was, he walked over.

"Hi!" Pounce said enthusiastically. The cat jumped in surprise. Pounce saw it was another kitten.

"Um, hi. You're the new kit, aren't you." The other kitten said it as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. My name's Pouncival. I met you yesterday, but I forgot your name."

"Oh, sorry. My name's Mistoffelees. You can call me Misto though," the tuxedoed kit told Pouncival.

"Ok. Sorry if I scared you earlier," Pounce apologized.

"That's ok. I was just surprised. Nobody else is usually up this early. I practice my magic now, when I can't hurt anybody. I've had some bad experiences," Misto explained.

"You're a magical cat? I've never heard of any before," Pouncival said, curiosity filling his voice. Misto nodded.

"I'm not allowed to do any without Coricopat and Tantomile's permission though. Once I almost took off Victoria's ears," Misto whispered, ears down. Pouncival laughed.

"That would've been pretty funny. I don't think I like her too much," Pounce admitted.

"Why not?"

"She was making fun of Demeter."

"That's Victoria for you. She doesn't like too many people being better than her. She's weird. Don't tell her I said that though. She might kill me."

"I won't," Pouncival promised. "I don't think I'll be talking to her too much."

"Yeah. Well, I better go before Tant wakes up. Cori will cut me a little slack, but Tantomile will not be happy at all if she know I was practicing magic." Pounce waved goodbye as Misto walked away.

"I like these cats. I wonder who else I can meet?" Pounce leapt on top of the giant tire to better survey the area.

"Excuse me," a low voice behind Pouncival said. Turning, Pounce saw a large Maine Coon. He remembered Munkustrap telling him that he was the leader, but couldn't remember his name either.

"Um, hello," Pounce said politely.

"Pouncival, right?" Pounce nodded. "Well, it seems you've found your way onto my tire."

"Oh, sorry sir. I'll move," Pouncival said standing up. The Maine Coon sat down.

"None of this sir business Pouncival. My name is Old Deuteronomy. Call me that instead. You're more than welcome to sit here anytime I'm not, but during the day I have to. I watch the Jellicles from here, ok?" Pouncival nodded, thinking that the leader of the Jellicles was a bit strange. "You be on your way now." Pounce padded away.

Not seeing anybody else to talk to, Pounce started to head back to Demeter's box. As he passed by the old car again, he saw a furry thing start to poke out the window. Curious, he stopped to watch. Soon, a black cat emerged. He looked to be part Maine Coon.

"Stupid doors. I hate it when they get stuck," he muttered to himself, brushing his mane down.

"Hello," Pounce said.

"Oh, uh, hi kid," the cat said, turning around. "Hey, you're Munku's new kit, right? Pouncival." Pounce nodded. "Hey, I'm The Rum Tum Tugger. You can call me Tugger though. So where's Munku?"

"He left this morning. When he gets back, he's going to teach me how to hunt mice!" Pouncival told Tugger excitedly.

"Why wait till he gets back? I can teach you," Tugger told Pouncival.

"But, Munkustrap said he was going to teach me. Cause he's my new daddy," Pounce explained.

"Are you going to starve for two weeks? Come on. I'll teach you now." Feeling like he had no choice, Pouncival followed Tugger to a part of the junkyard that looked like no cat had touched it for quite a few years. Mice were running everywhere.

"Now, all you have to do if you hunt here is stick out a claw, dip your paw, and," Tugger stuck his paw down. When he pulled it out, a mouse was wriggling on the end of his claw. "This place is swarming with them. Nobody else knows about it," Tugger said as he finished killing the mouse. "You try." Pounce extended his claws and put a paw down. He felt his claws attach to something. When he pulled his paw up, a mouse was attached.

"I caught one! I never got one before!" Pounce yelled excitedly.

"See kid, it's easy here." Pounce nodded as he bit into the first mouse he had ever caught.

"Thanks Tugger!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Who will cry for me? Sorry, I have that song stuck in my head and had the urge to type it here. I'll use this space to say that I love all you reviewers. We had our Veteran's day play today. It went very well, actually. I wasn't so sure how some of the actor's and actresses' would do, but they all did their parts well! Especially the two guys that had to take over my brothers part cause he was sick. They had less than an hour to learn their lines, but did it anyway. I'm still feeling the excitement, sorry.

Krissy4: I'm glad I was able to help cheer you up a little bit. Some of our teachers get upset at cussing, but not all of them. It's weird. They don't like us to write words, but if we say them, it's fine.

Mystitat: Ok, in this story, Demeter is about 3 human years old. Admetus would be 9 months and Electra is 5 months. I hope that cleared some things up for you. It would be weird to think of them being the same age, but Demeter raising him.


	10. Demeter

"Etcetera! Where are you going?" Demeter yelled as she watched the young tabby kit run off.

"I want to play with Electra!" she whined.

"Not till you eat your breakfast! Get back here. Where's your brother?" Demeter was already feeling exhausted, and she'd only been awake for an hour.

"I don't know where Pounce is. What's for breakfast? Bird? Fish? Mouse?" Etcy asked, bouncing around.

"Calm down. Fish this morning. I've got to get Admetus and find Pouncival though. Stay here and don't eat too much," Demeter warned. Etcy nodded, not paying attention and already eating. Demeter sighed as she walked towards the oven.

"Admetus," she said, sticking her head around the side of the door. "There's fish at my box. You better hurry if you want some. Etcetera's already started.' Admetus groaned as he rolled over.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," he muttered, grooming himself.

"I won't though. I've got to find Pounce. Don't let Etcy leave please." Admetus nodded, hearing the stress in Demeter's voice. "Thank you!" As she turned to go find Pouncival, she crashed into somebody much larger than her.

"Oh, sorry Tugger," Demeter apologized. She didn't really like him. She thought he was too close to too many queens for his own good. "I'm trying to find Pounce."

"I just sent him back to your box," Tugger told her.

"Why did you have my kit?" Demeter asked angrily, starting towards the box.

"Whoa! Calm down Dem. He came to me. I was just teaching him how to hunt mice," he explained, following her. Demeter stopped, still several feet from the box.

"Wow! You can hunt Tugger? I'm surprised," Demeter said nastily. Tugger's mouth dropped open. "Well, I best be going now. Three kittens to watch," Demeter said, continuing back towards the box, leaving Tugger stunned.

When Demeter reached the box, Pouncival was staring at her with his mouth open.

"What Pounce?"

"You were really mean to him," he said.

"He deserves it. He's hurt Bombalurina too many times. I don't like him," she explained.

"But mommies aren't supposed to be mean. Mommies are nice," Pounce told her, like it was the most obvious thing and she should already know.

"I'm sorry Pouncival. I'll try my hardest to be nice to him. I promise. Is that better?" Pounce nodded. "I heard he taught you how to hunt."

"Yep! I caught my first mouse ever! It was really good too. And it was fat!" Demeter laughed.

"That's good. Are you full then? There might be some fish left if you're hungry," Demeter offered.

"No, you can have it. You're probably hungrier than me."

"Thanks Pounce. You're a sweetie. Did make any new friends besides Tugger?" she asked, leading him into the box where Etcy and Ad were eating.

"Yep. I met Old Duderomeny," Demeter interrupted him with a giggle and Admetus snorted. "What?"

"I think you mean Old Deuteronomy," Demeter corrected.

"Oh. Yeah. I do. Anyway, I also said good-bye to Munkustrap. And I made friends with Misto, the magic cat," Pounce told her. Admetus hissed at Misto's name.

"What's wrong Ad?" Demeter asked.

"Nothing. I just don't like Misto too much."

"You don't like anybody, do you?" Etcetera asked. Admetus blushed.

"I like Demeter and Munkustrap. And Bombi, and Jellylorum."

"I meant the kittens," Etcetera interrupted.

"Let's drop this, ok?" Demeter quickly intervened. She could tell Admetus was becoming rather uncomfortable. "He can like whoever he wants to."

"Yeah," Pouncival agreed. "We all can. Just like we can all not like Victoria!"

"What's wrong with Vikki?" Demeter asked curiously.

"She's a brat," Admetus told her. Etcy and Pounce nodded in agreement. Demeter stared at her kits in surprise.

"Oh. I didn't know you two already felt that way about her. I knew you did Ad, but I understand why. What did she say to you two?"

"She's just kinda snobby," Etcetera said. "Can I go play with Electra now?"

"Yes, go ahead. Admetus, why don't you take Pounce to meet Plato and Tumble?" Admetus stared at her like she had sprouted celery out of her ears.

"Ha ha. That's a good one Dem," Admetus said sarcastically. "They really enjoy my company. I can't even talk to Electra without them showing up and making fun of me."

"You want to talk to Electra?" Etcy asked, halfway out the door.

"I want to talk to somebody, and she's the only one who won't tease me. Even though she laughs. Still, she's better than nobody," he explained.

"Well, I can help. I can bring her here and Tumble won't be able to see you, so he won't make fun of you," Etcy offered. Admetus blushed. Noticing, Demeter smiled.

"Like she would want to talk to me."

"I think she would. I'll ask. Don't leave." Etcetera ran out the door.

"Gosh! She's a nosy little kit. What am I supposed to say to Electra?" Admetus exclaimed.

"I would start with hello," Pounce put in. Demeter couldn't help but laugh.

"I agree with Pounce. That's a good way to start a conversation. The rest will come to you as you go, don't worry," Demeter assured him.

"Thanks guys," Admetus said, rolling his eyes.

A/N: I don't have school today, in honor of the people who have fought in wars. We love you guys! If you know a veteran, tell them thanks. It was so sad when they came to see the play. During the last few wars we acted out and when 'Taps' was played, they started to cry. It made me teary-eyed.

Krissy4: That is awesome! I love snow too, but we don't have any yet. Our backyard is white though, but that's because our puppy chewed up a pillow and the stuffing is everywhere. Are you making fun of my crazy plots? That one was actually written as a school assignment for humanities class. It was fun.

Jemima-luvah: I know you did. I was just talking about the Wednesday performance though, or I would've mentioned Bridget too. I'm sorry I made you feel unloved. Oh, and do you by any chance have Vickie's phone number? I need to call her. And I'll tell Bompa when I email her.


	11. Etcetera

Etcetera ran off towards the junkpile she had met Electra at yesterday. As she neared the top of the pile, it became clear nobody was there. Looking down at the rest of the junkyard, she saw only one other cat was up and outside. He was lying on the car.

"Maybe he knows where Electra is," she said to herself, making her way back down the pile. As she neared the car, she was the cat was black with leopard looking spots.

"Um, hello," Etcetera said timidly to the cat. He opened one eye to look at her.

"Uh, hi. Etcetera, right?" Etcy nodded. "I'm The Rum Tum Tugger, but you can call me Tugger. You're staying with Munku and Demeter, aren't you?" Etcetera nodded again. "Yeah, they're good parent-type cats. That Demeter though. I don't know what her problem is. Munku's my brother. He'll take good care of you. He's the protector type. Good thing he's the next Jellicle leader. He'll do great." Etcetera had been nodding the whole time, getting more confused as Tugger went on. "Don't tell them I said that though, ok?"

"Sure. No, I won't tell them," Etcy said quickly, trying to shut him up. "Do you know where Electra is?"

"Electra? She's the youngest kit, right? No, that's Jemima. Oh, Electra would be the brown kit. Ok, she's in that rather large box to the left and behind the tire."

"Thanks," Etcy said, starting off that way.

"She won't be awake yet though. These lazy Jellicles don't get up for about another hour or so," Tugger explained.

"An hour! I can't wait a whole hour! I have to wake her up now!"

"I wouldn't suggest it. Jennyanydots will get angry," Tugger warned. Etcetera sighed in frustration. At this rate, by the time Electra was up, Admetus would be clear across town.

"This stinks like a Pollicle!" Etcy said angrily.

"Whoa, what's the rush to talk to her?"

"I just have to. For a friend. If I don't, who knows what will happen?"

"I don't know what'll happen, but nothing too bad, right?" Tugger asked, wondering why queens always seemed to exaggerate. Etcy shrugged.

"I'm not sure how bad it'll be, but I have to talk to her now!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down. If you sneak in there and get Electra up without waking Jennyanydots, I'll keep her calm when she does get up." Etcetera grinned at him.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked in amazement. Tugger shrugged. "Thank you!" she squealed, running towards the box Electra was in. Peeking her head around the corner, she saw Electra lying behind an orange looking queen. Carefully stepping over her, she tapped Electra on the shoulder. Electra groaned.

"Shh, Electra, come with me," Etcy whispered.

"Where?" Electra whispered back.

"You'll see." The two stepped over the queen to the outdoors. As soon as they were outside, Etcetera began bouncing.

"Calm down," Electra said, her head following Etcetera up and down.

"Sorry," Etcy said, managing to stop bouncing. "Guess what though?"

"What?" Lec asked, still wondering what could make anyone so excited.

"Admetus wants to talk to you!"

"What! You said you wouldn't tell him."

"I didn't. I swear. We were talking this morning about the other kits, and he said he wanted to talk to you, but couldn't cause of Tumble and Plato, whoever they are, so I told him you would come over now and talk to him, where they can't see you," Etcetera explained in one breath. Electra was shaking her head.

"I can't talk to him Etcy. What would I say?"

"Say, 'Hello. You wanted to talk to me?' The rest will come as he starts the conversation up."

"Who'll keep my mom from getting mad?" Electra was trying to find any excuse not to go.

"Tugger said he will. Isn't he great? Anyway, let's go! Admetus is waiting," Etcy said, tugging on Electra's arm.

"Do I really have to Etcy?"

"Yep. You don't have to after this, but he's expecting you now. Sorry I didn't ask first, but you would've said no. Let's go now." Electra gave a final sigh of defeat as she allowed herself to be dragged towards Demeter's box.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, as I already updated today, I don't have anything to say. Enjoy!

Jemima-luvah: But her different families have different last names and I don't which one to look up. Yes, they were, and I'm pretty sure it was because of the memories that the play brought back to them. Now I will run away and cry for a little bit. He kind of has it back. It's still raspy. And I read that story. Your short memory did mess some things up, but oh well. And I left you a review telling you how I felt about real names being used.

Krissy4: That's sad. I don't like rain when there's snow, but I like it other times. I'll have to try that and tell you how it goes. This one probably has a worse/crazier plot than the Deuteronomy one. I have a lot of little sub-plots in this one though. It's too long, I do believe.


	12. Admetus

Admetus was nervously pacing back and forth. He didn't know what to say to Electra. He didn't have any social skills. Nobody ever talked to him. And he smelled like fish on top of it all.

"Go on," he heard Etcetera whisper. Admetus gulped as a bright red Electra entered the box. He was glad now that Demeter and Pouncival had left.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello. I heard you wanted to talk to me."

"I'm sorry. I know you probably don't want to talk to me. I was just saying how I wish I could talk to you cause you don't make fun of me. I know you're probably just being polite though. You can go if you want," Admetus blurted out quickly, staring at the floor.

"Uh, no?" Electra said, still trying to comprehend what he had said.

"No what?"

"No, I don't want to go. I don't mind talking to you Admetus. From the little I actually know about you, you're an ok kit," Electra told him, blushing more than she already had been. Looking up, she noticed he was blushing too. "I'm sorry all the other kits make fun of you. I don't know why they choose you out of all of us."

"It's not your fault," Admetus told her, his blush fading. "I know why. I'm an easy target. And I'm different. I have no friends."

"That's no reason for them to pick on you. So, you may be a bit different. That shouln't matter. You have friends now too. I'm your friend now. I'll never laugh at you again. I only did because of Vikki, but she's becoming a brat now," she felt it nessicary to explain. "Etcy and Pounce will be your friends too." The two smiled at each other.

"Thanks Electra," Admetus said shyly.

"I was just thinking how horrible it must be for you. Everybody picks on you. You still have the guts to stand up to them though. Like Victoria and what she said about Demeter. Did she ever apologize to you?"

"No. I don't expect her to though."

"I did. She's so annoying sometimes. Well, anyways, I think it's great you stand up for Demeter. And yourself."

"Demeter's done a lot for me in the past six months." Electra nodded, looking confused. Admetus realized she didn't know what happened to his family, but didn't feel like explaining it to her either. The two sat in silence before Electra said,

"I better be going. Mom will be getting worried." Admetus stood up and walked her to the doorwas. He waved good-bye as she walked away, hoping for her sake nobody was watching.

"Aw, Admetus and Electra," a voice taunted. Turning, Admetus saw Tumblebrutus, Plato, Mistoffelees, and Victoria. Tumble and Plato were smirking at him, the other two looking at the ground.

"You finally got yourself a girlkit Ad?" Plato asked rudely.

"So what if I did Plato? You still don't have one."

"That's what you think," Plato said, grabbing Victoria around the waist. Her and Misto looked at each other in surprise. Admetus rolled his eyes. Everybody in the junkyard knew that Misto and Vikki were a couple.

"Good for you Plato! You can steal other toms' girls." Plato glared at Admetus and let Victoria go.

"You're going to pay for that one Admetus," Plato snarled. Admetus nodded. That's what they always said before walking away. They never actually did anything though. He waved at their backs as he watched them walk away. Vic and Misto both turned around and smiled at him, but he ignored it. If they really cared, they wouldn't hang out with Tumble and Plato in the first place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Once again, the chapters are getting shorter. Oh well, I guess. They do get much longer though, I'm still promising you.

Krissy4: That's no fun. I remember last year I was snowed into Bompa's house for four days. She lived in a very hilly neighborhood and we went sledding all the time and scared the neighborhood kids by singing Cats songs. And it probably scared them even more than it would have because we had just seen Cats like, 2 days before, so didn't know half of the lyrics.

Etcies: No, no authors note was left for you cause you didn't leave me a review. It made me sad. You get one now though Love! Your email worked though. Sean emailed me 2 times! It was pretty funny. And you, dear, need to update your story.

Jemima-luvah: Well, since both you and Krissy told me that, I believe you guys. No, it won't be a pencil in your arm, it'll be a paper clip in your leg, don't you remember? Ah, what a great day that was! That'll probably sound weird to anybody else, won't it?


	13. Pouncival

"Demeter, can I go play with Tugger? Please?" Pouncival begged.

"Pounce, you just caught mice with him less than an hour ago. Give him some time to himself," Demeter told him, not approving of how much her son liked Tugger.

"He's busy anyway," Etcetera said, coming up behind them. "With Jennyanydots."

"WHAT! Not again. That old...not nice cat. And that horrible Tugger! Never mind Pounce. Go play."

"Yippee! Thanks Demeter!" he shouted happily.

"Hey Tugger!" Pounce shouted, bounding towards the car.

"Huh?" Tugger turned around. "Oh, hi Pounce. Don't worry Jenny. Electra is safe at Demeter's." The older cat nodded, sliding off the car and walking away, seeming like she was in a daze.

"Can you teach me more things? I don't want to wait till Munkustrap's back," Pouncival explained.

"Uh, not really."

"Hey Tugger!" a voice behind Pouncival called. Turning, he saw a tall, red queen walking towards them.

"Hey Bombi," Tugger said, scooting over to make room for the queen next to him.

"Hi Pounce," Bombi greeted the kit, taking a seat close to the maned tom.

"Hi," Pounce responded shyly. She smiled kindly at him.

"I was just telling Pounce here that I'm going to teach him how to hunt bird and fish. I already taught him how to mouse hunt," Tugger told Bombi. She raised her eyebrows as if she were impressed.

"You are?" Pouncival asked excitedly.

"Yep, I sure am kid."

"Yay! Let's go!" Pounce yelled, beginning to bounce up and down.

"Whoa, calm down. We can't go yet. We'll go tomorrow. You can't learn too many skills in one day," Tugger said.

"Oh," Pounce said sadly.

"Don't worry. You'll learn, just not today. Why don't you run along for awhile," Tugger suggested, pulling Bombalurina closer to him. Pouncival nodded before walking away.

"Pouncival!" Hearing his name, he looked to his left, where the voice had come from. Misto was standing a short distance away with some of the other kits. "Want to come play?"

"Sure!" he shouted back, running over to the kittens.

"Guys, this is Pouncival," Misto introduced. "Pounce, this is Tumblebrutus, Plato, and Victoria." Misto pointed first to a kit with a brown patch, much like Pouncival's, over his right eye, a reddish and white tom, and then a white queen. Pouncival waved, remembering the names. These were the kittens that picked on Admetus.

_I wonder why Misto hangs out with them_, Pounce thought.

"We were going to go play on the tire swing Uncle Skimble built us. Want to come?" Tumble asked.

"Uh, sure," Pounce answered, feeling a bit uneasy. He followed them to a corner of the junkyard where a tire hung on a rope that was tied to a beam high above them.

"You want to go first, Pounce?" Plato asked. The younger kitten shook his head. "Ok. I will then." Plato hopped into the center of the tire. Pouncival watched the other kits form a circle around the tire and quickly found a place in between Misto and Tumble. Plato kicked off. As he swung towards a kit, they would push him away

Pouncival listened while the others talked about different Jellicles. Soon, they began talking about Admetus.

"Admetus is such a dork," Plato said from his place on the swing. Victoria nodded in agreement.

"He thinks he's so smart," Tumble put in.

"Yeah, he thinks he can outwit us." Plato sounded very angry.

"I don't see what's so bad about him," Pouncival spoke up. Plato, Tumble and Victoria all turned and gaped at him, forgetting about pushing the swing. Misto looked at the ground and slowly shook his head. Pouncival could tell that was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh really?" Tumble asked. Pounce shrugged. "You can leave then. Now." As Pounce walked away, he heard Plato say, "Good choice of friends Misto. Don't bring him back."

* * *

A/N: I didn't realize I actually posted three chapters yesterday. I must've been really bored. I've been bored today too. And I'm going to let you know now I probably won't update this tomorrow. Wee, I get to go to Vickie's house! I'm very excited! 

Demigold: Yeah, Pouncival's just a sweetie. I wish you were able to get your story up this quick. It's really good. It kind of helps that I already had the first part of my story typed up for beta-ing. I wonder if that's a word.

Krissy4: That's cool! Our 4 days of snow came in the middle of winter break, so we had school off anyway. 13 days would be awesome, but it would take away from the time I get to spend in Texas this summer, so I wouldn't like it very much. And I like your plan.

Etcies: Way to make your Mada feel loved, dear! It's ok, I suppose, since you have already read it before. You should read it anyway though. See if you can spot the changes! They're special, just like you! Just kidding, I love you!


	14. Electra

Electra wandered aimlessly around the junkyard. She was so happy that she was able to talk to Admetus with no interruptions.

Wondering where Victoria was, she began walking towards the dryer where Vikki lived with Skimbleshanks. Electra knocked on the door. A moment later, it opened and Skimble's head appeared.

"Hello Uncle Skimble. Is Victoria here?"

"No, Electra. She went to play with Misto and Tumble earlier," he told the brown queen.

"Ok. Thanks Uncle Skimble," Electra said, walking off. "Where would they be?" she muttered to herself. Deciding to just walk until she found them, she set off in the direction of the oven. As she passed by it, a voice inside said, "Hi Electra." Stopping, she peered inside curiously.

"Pouncival? You better come out before Admetus catches you in there. That's his place." Pounce slowly crept out. "What were you doing in there anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Hiding," he said simply.

"Why? From what?"

"From Tumblebrutus, Plato, and Victoria. They don't like me anymore cause I told them I liked Admetus. Now they won't let Misto be my friend," he explained, his ears drooping further with each word.

"Well, if I know Misto, he'll be your friend anyway," she said, trying to comfort the slightly younger kit. "He won't show it though because he likes Vikki too much." Pounce nodded.

"What's the point of being friends if you can't tell anyone though?" he asked.

"I don't know Pounce," Electra replied. "That's a good question though. And I have to congratulate you on not lying to them, even though they're older than you; it takes some guts to stand up for your friends when nobody else likes them. Anyway, I need to talk to Vic. Where were they when you last saw them?"

"At the tire swing," Pouncival answered, now wearing a smile.

"Thanks Pounce. You should ask Misto that question when you see him," she said as she walked off. "Victoria!" Electra called as she turned the corner that led to the tire swing. Four kits' eyes were on her, two pairs glaring. "Uh, Vic. Can I talk to you?" Electra asked hesitantly.

"No, you can't. You talk to Admetus," Tumble answered for the white kitten. Victoria turned and glared at the tom kitten, but didn't say anything.

"So? You should try talking to him too. Maybe he can teach you something about manners. He's a smart kit who doesn't deserve to be tormented by you two," Electra told them defensively.

"You can follow Pouncival, Electra; don't come back," Plato said rudely.

"Fine. Talk to you later Vic." Victoria chewed on her lip, apparently torn between going with Electra or staying with Tumblebrutus and Plato.

"Wait up Leccie!" she finally said, running after her friend. "Bye guys."

"I'm coming too Vic." Misto followed her away from Plato and Tumble. The older kittens stared in surprise at the three younger kitten's backs walking away from them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: These short chapters are making me sick. I can't believe how little writing skills I had back in June and July. And I would like to give a HUMONGEROUSLY large THANK YOU to Xbakiyalo for being my beta reader for all the chapters before this. This story would be nothing without you! Also, from now on it will take longer to get chapters up, as they aren't typed yet.

Jemima-luvah: Was it the same eye that already hurt from earlier? The climax is a good part?!?!? You have issues, you know that? That Friday comment was uncalled for. Now I must go cry. I'll try for a full page. No promises. And they are named Batman and Robin. They are REALLY adorable! Robin's blind in one eye though, like my dog.

Mystitat: Yes, they are jerks, but they have to be jerks. All will become clear in a later chapter. It'll be a much later chapter though. :P I went to your website to look at you fanfiction ideas. Some of them were pretty interesting. And it took all of my self-restraint to not read "It Does Funny Things to You" there.

Krissy4: Well that's extremely lucky. Or your school district is just really cool. We would've had to make up the extra month. Victoria's just having problems deciding at the moment. Poor kit.


	15. Demeter

"Oh boy. It's going to be quite difficult to get enough fish Bombi. Do you think they'll be willing to spare enough for three kits?" Demeter asked, becoming worried as the two queens walked towards the dock.

"Don't worry Dem. We'll get enough for the kits and ourselves," Bombalurina reassured her friend. "The men at the docks are extra generous on days they get a big haul, and I can smell they did today!" The two raced down several streets, turning corners sharply, until they reached the docks.

Piles upon piles of all kinds of fish were stacked up. The two surveyed the all the tall mounds around them, mentally deciding which fish would be good tonight.

"How about halibut Dem? It's a fairly large pile," Bombi suggested. Demeter shrugged, not really paying attention to what the red queen was saying. She was looking for one of the few men who wouldn't shoo her away. After all the times she had visited here, she knew exactly which guys liked cats, and which ones didn't.

"I'll be right back Bombi," Demeter said, spotting one of the brightly-clad men she had been looking for. Stopping to quickly groom herself, Demeter made her way to the man, holding her head high and her tail up, like she was a haughty house cat. It always seemed to make the men think twice about taking her home with them. When she reached the man, she rubbed her head against his leg to get his attention.

"Hey Baby Kitty. How are you today?" the man asked, wiping his hands on the smelly, orange overalls the workers had to wear before kneeling down to scratch her behind the ears. Demeter purred loudly, enjoying how good it felt to be scratched.

"Who's your friend there Ernie?" one of the other men asked suspiciously.

"This here's my friend Bonkers. Want to pet her? She likes behind the ears and under the chin best," Ernie told the other man. He shook his head no before saying,

"No thanks. Make sure you don't give it any of the fish. They're for the markets."

"Yep," Ernie said, rolling his eyes at the retreating back. "Like any of you would notice anyway. Hey Baby Kitty, which fish you want today?" he asked after several more minutes of good scratching. Demeter mewed at him and rubbed up against his leg again. He picked her up and stroked her back. Carrying her around to all the piles, he stopped in front of the tuna.

"How much will you need?" he asked, surveying first her, then the heap of fish.

"Bombi," Demeter called. "Come out now." Bombi stepped out from behind the pile of bass she had been waiting near.

"You brought a friend, Bonkers?" Ernie asked. "Well, I suppose nobody'll notice some extra fish missing." Grabbing one of the large fish, he pulled a knife out a pocket in his overalls, and used it to cut the tuna into cat-sized pieces.

"We have to eat ours now, Bombi. If we don't, he won't give us enough for the kittens," Demeter warned. Groaning, Bombi began eating. Demeter quickly began as well.

"Wow. You two must be hungry. Take these too." Ernie handed them some more pieces as they finished theirs. The two cats each grabbed a piece and started off again, Demeter waving her gold and black tail to say thanks and good-bye.

As soon as the two reached the junkyard, Bombalurina spit out her tuna and began laughing hysterically.

"What?" Demeter asked, carefully her tuna on top of Bombi's.

"That was great," Bombi managed to get out through laughter

"What?" Demeter asked again, becoming annoyed.

"You back there. Purring that loud. I never thought I would see you, of all cats, sucking up to a human like that. Purring that loud!" Bombi began laughing again. "And the name Bonkers!" Demeter's face began to grow scarlet under her fur.

"It feels good Bombi; really good. You should find a human to scratch who'll scratch you sometimes. Munkus would be one happy tom if he could scratch me like that," Demeter told her friend. "And don't ever bring up the name Bonkers again, Dawn." Bombalurina stopped laughing at that name.

"Ok, ok. Did you have to go there?" Bombi picked up the tuna again and set off towards Demeter's box. Chuckling at how quickly her friends attitude change was. Demeter picked up the other piece of tuna and ran to catch up to Bombi.

"Just leave them here. I've got to round up all my kittens now. That'll be difficult. Will you stay here and get them to eat as they come in?"

"Sure thing, Bonkers," Bombi couldn't help but say.

"Shut up Dawn." Demeter jumped on top of her box for a slightly better view of the junkyard. "There's a group of kits; Etcy and Pounce might be with them. I'll have to check out that box later. Where could Admetus be? I guess I'll go get Etcy and Pounce for now." Walking towards the group of kits, she was surprised to see Admetus sitting with them. They all looked like they were having fun too.

"Hey guys. I hope you don't mind if I take Etcy, Pounce, and Admetus for lunch," Demeter said, interrupting the laughter.

"No, we should probably go too," Victoria told her, standing up. Electra and Misto stood up too. The six waved kits waved good-bye as they went their separate ways.

"It's nice you're finally playing with other kittens Admetus," Demeter said, feeling tempted to pick him up the way she used to, but knowing it would embarrass him. Admetus shrugged.

"I'm not so sure about Vic and Misto, but Leccie's nice, and so are Etcy and Pounce," he told her, motioning behind him. The two gave him identical, huge grins.

"That's good. I'm glad you have friends your own age. Anyway," Demeter quickly changed the subject, "I have tuna for lunch. We better hurry home before Bombi eats it all." The four decided to have a race home. Bombalurina looked up in surprise as four cats came bursting in through the hole that served as a door in the box.

"Wow! Ok, this box isn't big enough for five cats to be moving in. Calm down Etcetera, stop bouncing," Bombi said, trying to keep everything under control.

"Sorry Bombi," Demeter apologized. "That reminds me, there's a bigger box closer to the oven that I'm pretty sure is vacant. It seems like a better place to than this to raise three kits; I'm going to go look and make sure it's safe."

"That's great, but you're not leaving me here with three kits. Go later."

"Yes Bombi," Demeter said teasingly. Bombalurina stuck her tongue out at Demeter.

"By the way Dem, do you want me to tell Munku that little tidbit about scratching?" Demeter's eyes widened.

"Bombi, not in front of the kittens," Demeter warned through clenched teeth. Bombi just smiled at her, pretending to be sorry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well it didn't take too long for me to type this chapter. I have an inhaler now, for my evil, persistent cough. Today was Winter Production audtions for drama. I wasn't allowed to stay after though. And even if I was, Mauro forgot to bring the monologue from 'Fiddler on the Roof' for me to read, so I would've had nothing to audtion with. I suppose I'll join stage crew instead.

Jemima-luvah: You should have your eye checked. It hurt again yesterday. That's not good. I love torturing you guys, you know that? I can have you, Etcies, and Vickie all yelling at me and still not write for two weeks. Yes, poor Robin. And China. And Buddy. All blind, possibly because of idiotic breeders. At least in Buddy's case. She's deaf too! It makes me cry. You need to stop talking about Macavity in my reviews, or I'll hurt you tomorrow. And you know I will.

Krissy4: That's not fair at all. Our schools actually decided to just give us a day off in January so we could stay in school longer. It was not fun. One of my friends flew up from Florida and I only got to see her once all summer because of how the school schedules worked out. Well, this chapter didn't take too long to type. Hopefully the others won't either. And thank you very much for your permission. :)

Demigold: Isn't kitten love sweet? And oh-so-adorable? Thanks for the review!


	16. Etcetera

Etcetera had been living with Demeter for a week now. She felt she had done a lot of good around the junkyard too. Admetus had more friends, Demeter had a bigger box, the kittens were all at peace, for the most part, and Tugger could hunt birds. Actually, that last one was because of Pouncival, but she didn't care.

Deciding it was time to play, Etcetera left the bag she had been lying in. She couldn't quite remember why she was in the bag, but at the moment she was bored. Stretching as she stepped out of the bag, Etcy jumped in surprise as a paw hit her shoulder.

"Ha ha!" Electra said. Etcetera looked up to see the tortoiseshell queen above her. "I got you. Now I just have to find Pouncival and I've got everybody!"

"Oh yeah! We're playing hide and seek. I forgot." Electra rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes Etcy, sometimes." Etcetera smiled sheepishly and went to sit by Admetus on a nearby plank.

"This game would be a lot more fun if Victoria hadn't gone back to Tumble and Plato and if Misto had a brain of his own," Etcy commented, making Admetus laugh.

"Yeah, that's true. He says its love. I personally think its stupidity," Admetus put in.

"I don't think Misto's stupid. I think he's afraid of rejection, what with him being so short and the only magical cat in the junkyard," Electra told them, coming to sit next to them. Etcetera nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I can't find Pounce anywhere. Do you know where he is?"

"I do," Tumblebrutus said, walking into the open. Plato followed, carrying a wide-eyed Pouncival.

"Let my brother go!" Etcetera yelled, leaping up off of the plank.

"Not so fast Etcy. We found him. I think we should trade." Plato smirked at the foursome. "It's only fair." Pouncival now looked like he was about to cry.

"What do you want Plato?" Admetus asked with a sigh.

"I think that if Electra is going to be your girlkit," both Electra's and Admetus' faces turned a light shade of pink at that word, "she deserves to know how you killed your mom. Tell us all and you can have little Pouncival back," Plato offered. Admetus' face had gone from pink to pale white and stony. "Well?"

"I didn't kill my mom," Admetus whispered, tears becoming visible in his eyes.

"What about your brother?" Tumble jeered. Etcetera, Electra, and Pouncival were all staring curiously at Admetus now, wanting to stop the older kits, but feeling as if they shouldn't.

"I didn't kill Balam either." Admetus was struggling to hold back the tears now. Etcetera gulped and glanced at Electra, feeling nervous.

"Then what happened to them?" Plato asked, not as meanly as before.

"Why should I tell you? You wouldn't believe me anyway." A tear rolled down his cheek. Plato put Pouncival down, surprised Tumble and him had actually succeeded in making Admetus cry. Pounce immediately ran to Etcetera's side.

"If you didn't kill them, who did?" Tumble questioned, becoming more curious.

"A car did," Admetus said, barely audible. "A stupid human car." All the kittens present fell into an awkward silence, staring at Admetus in surprise. Tears were freely running down his face now.

Etcetera slowly stood up and walked over to Admetus. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Pouncival came over to help his sister support the collapsing older kitten. Together, they carried Admetus back to their new box.

* * *

A/N: I've decided I don't like science class. I have too much homework to do, just cause I missed one day to go on a field trip. It was a good trip though. Our humanities and the drama classes went to see the play 'Our Town.' It was a good play. The third act was really sad. I found it odd that the families in the play were all different colors though. Besides that though, I really enjoyed it. Ms. York was insane saying it was the worse play she's ever seen.

Krissy-lids: Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, stage crew isn't that bad. I've been on it before. Only when Ms. Williams freaks out and yells at me cause other people aren't doing their work.

Etcies: I already explained this to you, Love. I wouldn't forget you and you know it. Oh, I haven't heard from Sean for awhile…

Mystitat: Of course, my dear. I only would've read it to find out who Misto's mom was anyway, and now I know.

Jemima-luvah (LT): Please make an exception this time too. I don't like it and I'll "forget" my lines if you do. "So, I guess you stopped playing Soprano Saxophone…." Hehe! What song? The chicken soup one, disco man, or was it really my gay Eskimo song?


	17. Demeter

"What happened to him?" Demeter asked, worried after seeing Etcetera and Pouncival trying to carry the much older kitten. As soon as Demeter took the crying Admetus out of Pounce and Etcy's arms, they fell to the ground.

"Tumble and Plato. It was so horrible Demeter. They stole me," Pouncival started.

"Then they said if we wanted him back, Admetus had to tell Electra how he killed his mommy," Etcetera added.

"And his brother," Pounce reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Then he told us what really happened and started to cry. So we brought him back here," Etcy finished. Demeter shook her head, rubbing Admetus' back.

"Boy, those two. I'm going to have to have a talk with Jellylorum. They still keep tormenting Admetus. It never stops," Demeter murmured to herself, feeling exhausted.

"I think they're going to leave him alone," Pouncival said. "They seemed really surprised when he started to cry. And sorry when he told them what really happened." Etcetera nodded, agreeing with what Pounce was saying.

"I sure hope so. Those kits have ruined so much for Admetus." Demeter glanced at the said kitten and saw he was asleep now. She grabbed the pillow she had made out of cotton balls and slipped it under Admetus' head.

Swiping at a tear, Demeter turned back towards Etcetera and Pouncival. Her mouth smiled at them, but her eyes betrayed her true feelings. They looked worried and sad, even sort of haunted. Looking into her eyes made the kittens uncomfortable, and they averted their eyes.

"You two don't have to stay here. Go back out and play." Both kits shook their heads.

"We'd rather stay here and make sure Adme's ok when he wakes up," Etcetera informed her. The three sat in silence for awhile, Etcy and Pounce getting more fidgety, Demeter swiping at more tears. Finally, a knock on the side of their box broke through the silence.

"Who is it?" Demeter called out unenthusiastically. Electra peeked around the corner of the door.

"It's me, Electra. Is Admetus ok?"

"He's fine Electra. Just sleeping. Would you like to come in?" Demeter asked.

"Sure." Electra stepped into the box and sat down next to Etcetera. "This is a nice box Demeter. Much bigger than your old one," Electra said, trying to make small talk.

"Thanks dear. It's a lot better for raising kittens in." Admetus stirred in his sleep, causing everyone to look at him. When he didn't awaken, everybody averted their eyes to a different place on one of the walls.

Demeter sighed, realizing it was time for dinner. She didn't want to leave Admetus though.

"Are you staying for dinner Electra?" Demeter asked, standing up.

"I don't think so. Mom probably wants me back now. Can Etcy come get me when Admetus is awake?"

"Sure. I'll send her over when he's up," Demeter promised. Electra stood up and waved good-bye as she headed out of the box. "What do we want for dinner tonight?" Pouncival shrugged first, leaving the choice up to Etcetera.

"Hmm, I guess some type of bird tonight."

"Ok. Don't go anywhere. Somebody will be over to watch you guys in a minute. I'll be home soon." Etcy and Pounce nodded their promise to stay put as Demeter walked out of the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A/N: Woohoo! I finally have some time to put up another chapter. Thank you late start days. I love them Well, I hope you all like this chapter.

Krissy-Lids: Dropkicking Tumble sounds fun. Have you found him to do it yet?

Etcies: Of course I like you. I don't think it's your fault. He's really just a loser, isn't he?

Mystitat: Sorry if I scared you with that. That's just the way I talk.

Jemima-luvah: I didn't rewrite this. It's exactly the same as how I wrote in July. I like Ms. Hanson. She's so funny sometimes. Or should I say 'Spunky?' Our school is pretty gay sometimes, isn't it?

Demigold: Yes he is. I'm pretty sure I already posted what happened to his mother. Chapter Five, I believe.


	18. Pouncival

A/N: I'm just going to apologize now about Alonzo in this story, but mostly in this chapter. I like him just as much as you (assuming you do like him quite a bit), but he is written this way to entertain my good friend Bompalynx. Sorry again.

Pouncival sighed. He really didn't like Tumble and Plato at all. It was scary when they stole him from the empty cracker box he had been hiding in at the time. They could've beat him up, or killed him. He didn't know what they were going to do. Now he wished he hadn't shown his fear though. If he hadn't, Admetus wouldn't have had to stick up for him. None of this would've happened. All of it was his fault.

"Etcetera?" Pounce whispered, not wanting to wake Admetus up. "It's my fault, isn't it? If I hadn't shown how scared I was, Adme wouldn't have had to tell us."

"Pounce, no. It's not your fault at all. It's those jerks who call themselves cats' fault. It might be for the better though. Now that Tumble and Plato know about Ad and that he's not a killer, they might leave him alone."

"I sure hope so. I don't like them at all. Making him cry like that, in front of all us kits! Especially Electra. I think he likes her," Pounce explained.

"Hey guys," Alonzo said, walking into the box. "I'm here to watch you till your mom gets back." Etcy sighed.

"Great," she muttered under her breath. Pounce had to hold back his giggles. He found Alonzo extremely funny, but his sister couldn't stand him.

"So, what are you guys doing?"

"Waiting for Admetus to wake up," Etcetera answered automatically.

"If you want him awake, just poke him till he wakes up," Alonzo told them, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Pouncival snorted in delight, enjoying the way Alonzo said the things he did. Etcetera just rolled her eyes.

"We can't. He needs to wake up on his own," Etcetera explained.

"Oh, ok then. Is it just me, or does it smell like banana's in here?" Alonzo questioned, sniffing the air carefully. "I love bananas." Pouncival looked at Alonzo strangely. That one was just a bit too odd to be funny.

"Are you ok Alonzo?" Pouncival asked. Alonzo nodded absently, staring at a beetle crawling up the wall. Pouncival and Etcetera raised their eyebrows at each other, wondering what could be going through his mind. Alonzo continued to follow the beetle with his eyes until Demeter came back, a large goose in her mouth.

"Thanks Lonz," Demeter said, watching him watch the beetle. "Um, would you like some goose before you go?"

"Oh, no thanks Dem. I'll just take this and go." Alonzo stood up and plucked the beetle off the wall. "See you guys later," he called, walking out of the door. They watched him pet it as he walked off, until it apparently bit him. Then he smashed it, flicked it away, and stuck his tongue out after it, before disappearing around the tire.

"Uh, I'm not so sure you guys will be seeing him all that often anymore," Demeter told them.

"That's good. He scares me," Etcy said.

Pouncival stuck a paw out and batted at the white goose, now lying on the ground in front of him. He sniffed it carefully, before batting at it again.

"Does it taste good?" he wondered aloud. Cautiously, he licked its head.

"It's very good," Demeter assured him. Pouncival took a small bite out of its side.

"Yummy! It is good. Its feathers taste funny though." Demeter laughed and the three of them began to eat.

"Save some for Admetus. He's bound to be hungry when he wakes up," Demeter warned them as they neared the end of the goose. The kits nodded and took final bites.

"He can have the rest," Pouncival said, pushing the goose away from him slightly. "I'm stuffed." Etcetera nodded in agreement.

"That's good. Why don't you two go to bed now? Admetus probably won't be up until morning," Demeter said.

"What if he does wake up though?' Pounce asked.

"Yeah. I have to go get Leccie," Etcy reminded her.

"I'll get you up if he wants me to. You can't get Electra though. It's too late; Jenny will kill me."

"But you promised," Etcetera pointed out.

"Yes I did. Which is why he's not getting up till morning," Demeter said. Pouncival yawned, snuggling into his sister in a corner of the box.

"Ok. Night mom, I mean Demeter," he quickly said, trying to cover up his mistake as he pulled a small blanket over them. It wasn't quick enough though. Demeter heard what he said and couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, not mom," Etcy said, a small grin on her face. Demeter's smile was so huge, her face began hurting. These kittens were calling her mom. Nothing could make her more happy.

* * *

A/N: An update on this story! How long has it been since the last update? I don't even know. I also don't know why it took me so long to type this, but hey. At least it's done. And, once again, I apologize for making Alonzo the way I did. And thanks again to Jemima-luvah for calling and unintentionally getting me to update.

Etcies: I don't think he likes me either. Don't worry.

Krissy-Lids: You made an alert in my email too. Boy, it has been awhile since I updated.

Jemima-luvah: You read this at school? I'm filling your out held hands now.

Bompalynx: Yay! I get a capitol L! Love you lots!

Mystitat: Yes, I do have an ending in mine. It's just taking me awhile to get there. I do that lots. :P


	19. Admetus

Stretching, Admetus rolled over and was blinded by the sun shining in through the door. He blinked a few times to regain his vision, and looked around him. Where was he? This sure wasn't his oven. His eyes continued to wander, and he noticed Demeter, Etcetera, and Pouncival curled up in a corner. Everything that had happened yesterday came flooding back to him.

First, he remembered Pounce being 'kitnapped' by Plato and Tumblebrutus. Then, having to tell all the kits about what happened to his family. Next, crying, collapsing onto Etcy, being carried home by her and Pounce, and then falling asleep.

"Wow. That's embarrassing," Admetus whispered to himself. "Crying in front of all the kits, then being carried home by the two youngest." Adme sighed. Today was not going to be fun. He had practically shoved more reasons to be made fun of into the waiting paws of Tumble and Plato, and they would clutch to them like lifesavers.

Sitting up, he stretched his arms. Seeing some type of bird laying half-eaten on the floor, he decided he was rather hungry. He hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday, and his stomach grumbled a little as he crawled over towards the bird. Pulling different parts off the carcass, he slowly devoured it. Licking his claws clean, he walked over to Demeter and gently shook her until she was awake.

"What?" Demeter asked groggily, opening an eye. "Oh, Admetus; you're awake. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dem. Just a little embarrassed is all," Admetus assured her. "I was wondering if I could visit Electra though." Adme felt a little blush creeping onto his face, and he did his best to shove it back to where ever it had come from. Demeter smiled knowingly at her oldest kit.

"Sure Ad. Go ahead."

"Thanks Demeter," he said, heading out the door. "You're the best mom. Thanks for everything." He trotted quickly across the junkyard, making his way towards the box Electra and Jennyanydots' stayed in. When he reached the box, he knocked, hoping Ele would be awake. The flap that served as a door was pushed open, revealing the brown tortoiseshell queen kit. The surprise at seeing him was apparent on her face. Adme grinned.

"You're up!" Electra cried. Her arms flew up as if she was going to hug him, but instead she grabbed her ears. Admetus couldn't help but feeling a little disappointed. "Sorry, I was just really worried about you yesterday. The way you just, kind of, fell over scared me," she explained.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Ad apologized. "I sort of…lost control, I suppose, of my muscles. They didn't want to hold me up anymore. They felt support and went into it." He did his best to explain what exactly had happened, but realized it probably sounded odd. Electra nodded though; she knew what he was saying.

"Tumble and Plato really are jerks. Huge jerks. They shouldn't have said that stuff yesterday." Admetus shrugged.

"At least they know I didn't kill anyone," he told her softly.

"I don't even know where they got that from."

"They probably just made it up to torment me." Electra smiled sadly at the tomkit in front of her. She was beginning to see just how much all the teasing had affected Admetus throughout the months. He was almost out of kittenhood, but hadn't even had the chance to be a real kitten. All his time had been spent with adults, because none of the other kittens had ever wanted him around.

"I'm sorry Ad."

"Why? You didn't do anything," he told her.

"Yes, I did I teased you from the day we met." Admetus shook his head, denying what she had said.

"No you didn't. I met you the day after you were born. I was the first one to see you, besides Jenny, Jelly, and Skimble."

"Really?" she asked, cocking her head. Her tail twitched a little as she wondered why nobody had told her this before now.

"Yep. When you were still blind. I actually left my oven because Demeter told me you were born," he answered, a bit shyly. "I never came out after my mom died," he continued upon seeing the confused expression on Electra's face. "I was afraid to. That's where we lived, and I thought if I left, I would forget Momma and Balam. I never want to forget them."

"And you left because of me?" Electra asked again, feeling flattered. Admetus nodded, smiling a bit.

This time, she couldn't help herself. Leccie wrapped her arms over his shoulders and hugged him tightly. The tiny smile on Adme's face widened into a grin after getting over the initial surprise. He hugged her back. They stayed in the same position, enjoying the comforting feeling they got from each other. The feeling was ruined, though, when they heard a snicker nearby. Pulling out of the hug, they looked around and spotted Tumblebrutus and Plato. The latter was grinning evilly as he motioned for the former to follow him.

"Aww, wee Electra and baby Admetus. Isn't it cute, Tumble?" Tumble snickered again.

"It sure is. But, Electra, why would you want a baby for a boykit? He cries in public." Admetus' face burned as he once again remembered yesterday.

"Back off you guys. You're jerks," Electra said defensively, standing up as tall as she could, which wasn't actually all that high.

"Oh, look Tumble. Baby Adme has to have his girlkit stand up for him," Plato taunted, not willing to relent and leave Admetus alone.

"Come on Electra. Let's go to Demeter's," Admetus suggested, doing his best to ignore the other kits as he stood up as well.

"The baby can't stay? That's too bad. Run home to your mommy now. Oh, sorry, you can't; she's dead!" Plato spit nastily. Tumblebrutus sneered behind him. Ad walked off, pulling Electra behind him, clenching his teeth in anger.

"Don't tell Dem please, Leccie. She worries too much about me already. Don't tell her about this," Ad begged. Electra sighed.

"I guess I won't. Are you sure?" Admetus nodded.

"I can take care of my own problems now," he promised.

"Ok then." Ad thanked her. He grabbed her paw and pulled her the rest of the way into Demeter's box.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! Finally, an update. With drama, finals, brothers with girlfriends, solo and ensemble coming up, and other random school activities, I've not had a lot of time to type anything up. But it's finally here and that's what counts. 


	20. Demeter

"They would fortify the henhouse, lock up the silly goose, when the rumor ran along the shore Demeter's on the loose! Wahaha!" Demeter sang, walking towards a nearby farm. Bombalurina was with her and they were planning on getting dinner for the kits and themselves.

"Uh, Demeter?" Bombi questioned, staring at her friend. "Are you okay?" Demeter nodded, grinning. "That's good, cause I could've sworn I just heard you singing Growltiger, replacing his name with yours."

"I did." Bombi raised an eyebrow. "I'm just happy. Munkus is coming home tomorrow. And the kits are the happiest they've been. Admetus has friends now, even a girlkit. Nobody picks on him anymore either," Demeter explained. Bombi smiled, glad Demeter was so happy.

"What are we stealing from the farm today?" Bombalurina asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Bombi! It's not stealing," Demeter scolded. "We're eating. And Etcetera said she wanted cow. I told her I would see what I could do. I say we steal, I mean eat a hen."

"Cow? I agree. Hens are easier to catch," Bombi said, slinking under the fence that lined the farm. Her tail was swaying impatiently. The two queens padded silently towards the henhouse, letting their noses lead the way. Demeter looked inside.

"The coast's clear. Come on," she whispered to Bombi. Together, they surveyed the sleeping birds, looking for the perfect hens: ones they could carry home without too much trouble but had enough meat to feed three kits and themselves.

Bombi pointed a claw at the one she wanted. Demeter nodded her agreement, so Bombalurina walked over to the brown hen. She extended the rest of her claws and cut it across the neck. Grabbing it before it could make a noise and wake the others, Bombi ran outside to wait. Demeter was left alone. Spotting a red hen that was about the right size, she decided to pretend it was Macavity as she killed it.

Sauntering up to it, Demeter extended one claw and began to slowly slit the birds' throat. Caught up in her imagination, she had forgotten the rule of killing chickens that said they needed to be rid of quickly before they woke the others. When the hen screamed in pain, Demeter jumped in surprise. The other hens were now awake, alert, and beginning to attack. Demeter hissed and scratched, trying to get away from the frightened beaks and claws that were after her. Making it to the doorway, Demeter ran. As she passed Bombi, she yelled, "Grab the hen and run for your life!"

Looking up in surprise, Bombi saw the many hens running into each other, only a few of them actually able to make it out of the mass to keep chasing the cats off of their property. She grabbed the dead chicken and ran after Demeter. Neither of them stopped moving until they were a way's inside the junkyard's gates. Bombi spit the hen out at a gasping Demeter.

"What the hell Dem? What did you do?" she demanded to know, doing her best to speak between breaths.

"Red hen…pretended Macavity…killed too slow…attacked," Demeter explained, taking deep breaths to try to slow the adrenaline that was rushing through her down. Bombalurina couldn't help but laugh.

"That's great Dem. I love it. You're so funny." Picking the hen back up, she followed Demeter home. As soon as Demeter stepped in the box, her jaw dropped and her eyes lit up.

"Munkus!" she cried running and jumping on him. "You're home early."

"Only by a day. It's been a long two weeks though, hasn't it?" he asked, hugging her tightly. "Good thing you've moved to a bigger box. Your last one would've just toppled over."

"Oh, sorry about that. Etcy, Pounce, and I were having difficulties fitting into the old one," Demeter apologized as Munkustrap set her down.

"No, that's okay. Alonzo pointed me in the right direction." Demeter raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"That nutcase actually remembered where he went a week ago?"

"Hey," Munkustrap warned, giving his mate a look. "Alonzo isn't an idiot or a nutcase. He can just be spacey sometimes."

"Okay Munkus, whatever you say. Anyway, we brought a hen home," Demeter told him, motioning towards Bombalurina. "There's only going to be a little left though, after the kittens are done eating. Especially if Electra stays again."

"Oh, so her and Etcetera hit it off well?" Munku asked.

"Yeah, those two are best friends. But she's been staying for Admetus. They're girlkit boykit," Demeter explained.

"Oh," Munkustrap said, slightly surprised. When he left, Admetus hadn't even had any friends. _I guess a lot can happen in two weeks._

"Momma!" Etcetera squealed, running into the box. "Pounce is chasing me with mud!" Etcy quivered behind Demeter's leg as Pouncival ran in, muddy paws outstretched.

"Halt mister," Demeter ordered. Pounce stopped mid-step. "Get back outside. No mud in the house, and you know it. Don't come back in till your paws are clean."

"Yes ma'am," Pouncival said, running back outside. Peering around Demeter's leg, Etcetera spotted Munkustrap.

"Momma, who's that?" she whispered. A hurt look spread across Munku's face as the quiet words reached his ears.

"Oh, sweetie, don't you remember Munkustrap? He's my mate," Demeter reminded her.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Etcy said after thinking for a minute. "Hi Munkustrap!"

"Hello Etcetera. Are you enjoying living in the junkyard so far?" Etcy nodded enthusiastically.

"It's lots better than living on the street."

"All clean now," Pouncival told them, coming back into the box. "What's for dinner? Munkustrap!" he cried, finally seeing the silver tabby in the corner.

"Hey Pounce!" Munkustrap was obviously happy that one of his new kits remembered who he was. "What have you been doing these past two weeks?"

"Playing."

"Oh." Demeter could tell Munku didn't have much experience with talking to kittens.

"To answer your question Pounce," Demeter began, preventing an awkward silence, "we have hen tonight. But there's only enough for you two and Admetus. Maybe Electra. Sorry again Munkus."

"Why don't you sing them your song, Dem?" Bombi asked, reminding everybody she was still in the box. Demeter shook her head.

"I want to hear it Demi," Munkustrap said. Demeter still refused.

"Why don't you tell them why we only have one hen then?" Bombalurina suggested.

"No, Bombi, please don't." Demeter knew Munkustrap was still upset by what had happened between her and Macavity, and she didn't want his first night home to be ruined. He would just get angry if he knew she was still thinking about it, mad, and terrified.

"I think I'll tell them then. Well, I went in there and caught my hen perfectly fine. Apparently, after I left, Demeter saw the perfect sized red hen and," looking up, Bombi saw Demeter flinch and bite her lip hard. Realization dawned on Bombalurina. "And decided to have fun with it," she came up with quickly. "She killed it too slow though. It screamed and woke all the other hens up. They chased us off the farm." Demeter smiled in thanks as Munkustrap burst out laughing.

"That's great Demi. I wish I could've seen that," Munku told her, wrapping her in a hug.

"Gee, thanks Bombi. I have to find Admetus." Demeter pulled out of Munkustrap's arms.

"No, you don't. He's eating with Electra and Jennyanydots tonight," Etcetera told them.

"Okay then. Thanks for letting me know," Demeter said, a bit surprised. Electra ate over here, not the other way around. Her little tom was growing up. A few tears prickled the corners of her eyes as she realized that, soon, Admetus would be leaving her.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter. And it's longer than the rest, I think. Although still short. So sad. I wish I was better at making longer chapters. It would probably make the story more interesting. Anywho, yeah. I guess there's not much else to say.

Mima-Love: I think it's too long. It's all pretty pointless, actually. Two more chapters and we get to the real part of the story. Everything before this is just pointless fluff though. Oh well. And Vikkie's boyfriend and other people's boyfriends weren't taking up my computer time. Just Midget's.

Krissy-Lids: Yes, that is what would've been expected, but they had to make fun of him one last time. For reasons that are coming soon. Hollah-ing back!

Lozzypop: Like I told Krissy, they can't lighten up yet. They'll be taught there lesson soon enough.

Mystitat: It is a bit like a jr. high soap opera. Glad you think it's still cute though.

Bompalynx: Actually, I just combined some things to make longer chapters, but that's okay. I talk like Ad, eh? Interesting.


	21. Munkustrap

**An update? From me? Holy cow! That was unexpected! **

"Hey Lonz? Could you take over for awhile? I just remembered I had promised Pouncival I would teach him to hunt mice when I got back," Munkustrap said, looking over his shoulder to see if Alonzo was listening to him.

"Yeah, sure," Alonzo agreed through a yawn. His eyes were closed and he was fiddling with a daisy. "It sure is warm today."

Munkustrap nodded. "Yeah, it is. Well, thanks. I won't take long." He walked away from the splotched tom, searching for Pounce. "Pouncival! Where are you?" Pounce came bounding up to Munkustrap from the direction of the oven.

"Yes, Sir! Pouncival at your service, Sir! What can I do for you today, Sir?" Pounce asked, saluting. Munkustrap chuckled quietly. This kitten was quite the character.

"I was just wondering if you wanted me to teach you how to hunt now? I did promise you I would, after all."

"Uh," Pouncival looked around the area uncertainly. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "Sure." Munku smiled. Time to bond with his little tom.

"Come on then." Pouncival happily trotted after his father figure. "Right this way. Stay quiet now, or you'll scare them away," Munkustrap said, leading Pounce down a narrow path between junk. The faint sounds of squeaking reached both of their ears, and Pouncival grinned. "There's some, just over there," Munku whispered, pointing at a small gathering of mice around something nasty or other. "Watch; you have to take them by surprise, or you'll never catch one. Extend your claws like so and…pounce!" Pouncival giggled at the use of his name. Munkustrap landed right on his target, capturing one of the mice between his claws. "And now you've got yourself a meal. Think you can do it, or do you want me to show you again?" Pouncival shook his head.

"I can do it. You stay here though. I have to go way over there to get one," Pounce said, running off to the right. Munkustrap sat down, beginning to chew on the mouse he had just caught. He wondered how long this might take, and why Pouncival had to leave to catch a mouse. A few minutes later, though, and Pounce returned, a mouse hanging from his mouth.

"Good job! You caught one," Munkustrap praised, patting Pouncival's shoulder. Pounce dropped the mouse at his paws so he could talk.

"Yep! I even didn't kill it all the way so you could see I didn't find an already dead one." This was proven as the mouse twitched on the ground. Munkustrap scrunched his nose slightly.

"Yes, I see," Munku said, pushing the mouse away from him a bit more, feeling sort of disgusted. "Well, good job! I left Alonzo in charge, and I feel like I should be getting back. He's not always the best Cat to leave alone." Giving Pouncival another pat, Munkustrap turned away, feeling rather important. He had done well with Pouncival.

"Oh, Munku. You're back," Alonzo said as the still smiling tom rejoined him on the top of the stack of crates. Munkustrap nodded. "I just thought you were taking the rest of the day off. You can, you know." Munkustrap tilted his head.

"Really?" He took a moment to consider this, but decided Alonzo could handle it. Just to be safe though…. "I'll send someone else up to come help you alright? Thanks, Lonz." On his way back to his box, he kept on the lookout for anybody that might be able to go up and help Alonzo. After not seeing anybody, he shrugged. If something went wrong, Alonzo would alert them. He always did. As he stepped into the doorway, he heard Demeter saying, "Oh, you caught a mouse."

"Yes, mommy, I did. Tugger taught me how, remember?"

"Oh yes. How could I forget?" Munkustrap's jaw dropped slightly, but he quickly shut it. He went away for two weeks and his idiot of a brother had completely taken over his fathering job!

"Um, hi guys," he said, walking into the door. He tried not to let his disappointment show and put his smile back on his face. This was something he had learned how to do awhile ago and was certain none of his true emotions were showing on his face.

"Hi Munkus," Demeter purred as Pouncival yelled, "Bye Munku!" As Pounce streaked out the door under Munkustrap's legs, Demeter came over to him.

"Tugger taught him to hunt?" Munkustrap asked Demeter, motioning towards the mouse still lying on the floor. He let the smile fade off of his face.

"Um, yes. Why?" Demeter asked, running her fingers through the fur on his shoulder. She kept her eyes off of his face, looking instead at his collar.

"I was supposed to teach him how. I thought I did today." Munkustrap sighed. "Apparently Tugger just has to be better than me at everything, including raising my kits." Demeter shook her head. Brotherly jealousy.

"Oh, Munkus, calm down. You know that's not true at all. Pounce just happened to come across Tugger when he was in a generous mood," Demeter explained. Now it was Munkustrap's turn to shake his head.

"Yeah, sure. That's it. I guess I'll see what my little has for me today. If he didn't already tell Tugger." Demeter rolled her eyes at her mate's as he walked out of the door. "I saw that," he warned. She giggled and turned away. After walking around the junkyard, Munkustrap finally spotted Pouncival playing some weird kitten game with Etcetera and Mistoffelees.

"Sorry for interrupting the fun," Munku said, stepping into the triangle the kits were forming. "I need to speak with Pouncival though."

"Aww, Munkustrap! The game doesn't work with only two kits. What kind of shape can you form with only two kits? None!" Misto complained. Munkustrap smiled at him. The kittens were so much fun. It made his job of kitten caretaker much more fun.

"Don't worry, Misto. It's okay. I only need him for a minute," Munku promised.

"Oh, okay then. Bye Pounce." The two remaining kits waved to Pounce as he followed Munkustrap a short distance away.

"I was wondering if you still wanted to be my special little helper," Munkustrap questioned. Pouncival nodded his head enthusiastically. "Alright then," Munku said with a smile. "What kinds of problems are you and the other kittens having?"

"Well, we don't really have enough toys. We get bored some-" Pouncival was cut off by the Rum Tum Tugger walking by and saying "Hey Bro" to Munkustrap. Pounce's mouth fell open and his head followed Tugger as he walked away. Munku sighed. Why did Tugger have to ruin everything?

"I'll see what I can do about the toys, Pounce. You better get back to Misto and Etcetera though," Munkustrap suggested. Pounce nodded, finally able to unglue his eyes from the Tugger. Turning around to walk off to a place where he could think, Munkustrap bumped into Alonzo.

"Um, Munkustrap? Macavity was just here."

**Mwahaha. An evil cliffhanger to leave you on. But I finally updated, so that's something to be happy about! –smile- **


	22. A Meeting

**Well, seeing as this chapter is miniscule, I decided to put it up today to get it out of the way.**

"Shh, I need everyone's attention." Munkustrap had called an emergency meeting around the large tire. If Macavity had been here, something must have gone wrong. "Is everybody here? Nobodys' hurt, right?" The other Jellicles all looked around the area, checking to make sure that all their friends and family were around.

Demeter spotted Etcetera and Pouncival standing near Mistoffelees, Bombalurina was next to her, and Munkustrap was standing next to his father on the tire.

"No," she whispered. Bombi turned to look at her.

"What's wrong Demeter?" she asked worriedly. The gold-ish queen began sobbing. Munkustrap immediately ran to her. He held her in his arms, hugging her and whispering comforting words into her ears. Etcy and Pounce had made their way over and were staring at Demeter curiously. They couldn't understand what could make their mother cry like that.

It became clear only a few minutes later that Demeter was much to upset and wouldn't be talking anytime soon. Munkustrap asked Tantomile if it was possible for her to tap into Demeter's brain to find out what was wrong, although he knew she would hate it. A look of sorrow crossed Tantomile's face before she said,

"Admetus is missing."


End file.
